


Macarons And Magical Mishaps

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bakery, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Shyness, Werewolves, puzzlebaking, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: What happens when a cute shy werewolf baker meets a cute shy werewolf mechanic?Magical intervention via cupcakes before they die of awkwardness





	Macarons And Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> For the "baking" theme of Puzzle June <3

"Mana!! Mana, we have a delivery!"

Odd, where had she gone...?

"I'm afraid she left for her lunch break already,"

Turning to the rather tall man behind him, Atem pouted, watching quietly as Mahaad tossed another pile of dough onto the table in front of him

"What? Why didn"t she tell me? We had a delivery scheduled for two o'clock, it's been there since yesterday,"

Mana never left without telling him, what the hell?

"My guess is it was unplanned, she's taken a liking to a girl working in that big corporate office on fifth street, I believe she took a box of cupcakes to her,"

Well that would explain things, Atem supposed

Mana handled crushes the way cats handled chasing a laser pointer- by tuning out the rest of the world until they vanished

Great....

"I don't suppose you could make the delivery?"

Mahaad paused, eyebrows raising as he turned around, his hands covered in flour- .. as well as his apron, his clothes, his face....

Yeah, he had a point....

"Well, where is Marik?"

"Probably making a fool of himself with the cute white-haired boy,"

Atem sighed loudly, smacking his palm against his face

Was he the only one in this place NOT chasing after some crush!?

.. Well... other than Mahaad...

"Please tell me you atleast know where Tea` is...."

"At the counter, but she can't make deliveries because of-"

"Her broken ankle, I know,"

Damn, Atem hated making deliveries

He had been told on more than one occasion that he wasn't really the best with people, that was why he always sent Mana- who wouldn't know a negative attitude if it slapped her in the face- or Marik- who had enough charm and charisma to sell sand at a beach, and could then come back to the bakery and and slowly plot the demise of the people who pissed him off

Even Tea` had a great Customer Service Voice and was generally pretty good with people, as long as they didn't strike a nerve

That just left Atem and Mahaad, the latter of who wasn't so much bad as people as just quiet and always preferring to work in the back, and the former of who....

Well, Atem had _fake_ confidence, but he was also awkward and had a hard time with people he wasn't comfortable with- wich was any and every type of stranger

And Heaven forbid he should find one of them attractive....

Atem only sighed then, lowering his head and grumbling as he headed over to the fridge where the order of macarons had already been packaged and were currently waiting on delivery

He should have been _slapped_ when he suggested that they make the bakery one that delivers....

 

~+~

 

_Muto Repair Shop_

That was the name of the business on the ticket, with instructions to deliver the box specifically to a Mr. Joey Wheeler

Doable enough, Atem supposed

So he slid off of his bike, took the box of macarons out of his insulated backpack, and headed into the mechanic's shop, noting silently to himself that he had atleast managed to arrive during a quiet part of the day, when only three people were in the waiting room and the woman at the counter was evidently relaxing in front of a mini TV in front of her

Clearing his throat nervously, he made his way to the counter, having to stand- embarrassingly- on the tips of his toes to see over the large block of formica and rest the box on top of it, successfully catching the blonde's attention

"Hi hun, what can I do for you?" she asked with a cat-like smirk, forcing a light blush to Atem's cheeks

Luckily it wasn't visible beneath the soft copper of his skin tone but he still _felt_ it

"I'm .. delivering something for a Mr. Joey Wheeler?"

"Oh, really?" she asked with evident surprise, rising out of her swirvy chair

"Alright then, I'll be back in a minute with him,"

Nodding politely, he waited, clicking the heel of his boot against the tile beneath him and wondering absently why the counter was so damn tall that he couldn't even reach over it when wearing heels, and jerking suddenly when a loud _"Hey loser!!! Delivery at the counter!!"_ sounded through the establishment

The customers seemed unbothered

Moments later a disheveled looking blonde man came stumbling into veiw, his face lighting up the instant he saw the signature pink and blue box design that the macarons came in- courtesy of Mana's design skills

_Oh no he was hot_

"Heeeey my macarons!! You're from Sugar Pharaoh's right?"

Atem, not knowing what to do, simply nodded, feeling a bit like he was being confronted with a giant, excited, Golden Retreiver

"Thanks so much for comin' all the way out here!! My sister's birthday is today an' she's comin' by in an hour for lunch, I wanted to surprise her with these 'fore her party later tonight," he explained

"O-Oh it's no problem, we're happy to deliver," Atem smiled back politely

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind, uh... gimme a sec, lemme get my wallet,"

Atem just nodded again, exhaling with releif as the blonde darted off behind the counter

What was with this place and pretty blonde people...?

However, just as he was turning to take a breath, his entire world exploded

There, emerging from what he could only assume to be the entrance to the garage, was the most beautfull creature Atem had ever seen in his entire life

He was short, pale with big violet eyes and small features, with the same spiky, three-toned hair style Atem had, but sporting blonde/black/purple instead of blonde/black/red in color

He was wearing overalls and an old looking white t-shirt, with a bit of dirt and presumably oil covering the clothes and a splotch on his face

Atem was going to _die_

Atleast, to his credit, the mechanic seemed just as stunned by Atem's appearance

Dressed in a black tank top and tight jeans, some prominent jewlry and a leather collar with painted purple nails and a little bit of make up, Atem was sure he was a disaster to look at

"'Kay, here ya' go baker-dude,"

Atem didn't bother turning around

"A-Atem.... my name is Atem," he noted shyly

"Yugi," the cute mechanic noted as he stepped forward, a gentle smile on his face as he reached out and gave Atem's hand a polite shake, much to the baker's dizzying delight

"It's nice to meet you Yugi,"

"Nice to meet you too Atem,"

"Ok, an' I think it's nice to meet both of ya', but can I pay ya' now so I can take the macarons?"

For the most part, Atem really wasn't paying any attention to Joey

"So you work at the bakery Joey keeps talking about huh?" Yugi asked with a small smile

"I am- I mean! I do!" Atem corrected quickly, his face turning even redder- now it was actually starting to show, _great_

Yugi bit his lip, apparently finding this incredibly amusing

"It.. it's my bakery," Atem added, trying to somehow make this entire thing less awkward

It wasn't going that well

"Wow, you own your own bakery? That's really neat,"

"You think so?"

"I do, my grandfather owns this garage so it's a family business,"

"Oh! That's so great! Family is nice,"

Family is nice?

_Family is nice_?

What the hell kind of response was that!?

"Yes, yes it is," Yugi laughed in reply, grinning from ear to ear

"I'd love to try one of those macarons of your's, if you don't mind? Did you make them yourself?"

Atem perked, excitement pouring over him

"Yes! I did! But... actually ... perhaps.. if you would prefer, maybe you could come over after work? I mean- .. to my bakery, I can make you something fresh, anything of yourself!"

Yugi grinned, his eyes bright as he nodded in response

"Yes, I would appreciate that, that sounds lovely, how late are you open? I don't get off until six,"

"Seven! We're open until seven!"

"Great, then um... I'll see you at six-thirty?"

"See you then," Yugi promised with a sweet, adorable smile

Atem was _soaring_

".. But you should probably take your cash before you leave,"

Blinking, Atem turned around, locking eyes with a tired but amused looking Joey, who was waving a few bills at him

.. Ah.... he was turning _maroon_ by this point....

 

~+~

 

"So you have a date,"

"It isn't a date Tea`, he's just going to come over here and sample some of my baked goods and we'll... talk, and .. perhaps if he enjoys it we'll do it again,"

"So it's a date," Tea` concluded simply

Atem frowned, his lips pursed as he stared at his freind from where he was currently icing cupcakes

"Also, no offense, but from the sound of that story I don't know if a 'talking' type of date is the best idea for your first go, maybe you should invite him to a movie instead,"

"No, no... this isn't a date and therefore a movie would not work, the entire point was for Yugi to sample some macarons, that point becomes moot if I invite him to a movie instead,"

"Yeah because it then becomes _a date_ \- one that you _can't_ hide behind your profession, and also, who uses the word 'moot'?"

Atem made a sound, something akin to dying, and hung his head miserably

"I'm sorry Atem, I don't mean to make you feel worse, I'm just _gently_ suggesting that maybe you face reality before your date shows up,"

"Yeah if 'gently' is crushing his spirit," Marik teased playfully as he pulled a cake out of the oven

"I wasn't 'crushing' anything! I was just being honest!"

"Brutally honest," Marik pointed out, moving the cake to the counter to decorate

"Oh yeah? And how is _your_ love life going?"

"Very well as a matter of fact, once I figure out how to broach the subject of polyamory without the risk of losing both of the boys I'm crushing on,"

Atem's head jerked up, setting down the icing bag with an undignified _splurt_

"You have _two_ now?"

"Turns out white hair is my kink,"

Dear gods....

Sighing miserably again, Atem just thunked his head down on the counter in front of the cupcakes, trying to resist the urge to just start sobbing

"Alpha, relax, you're going to be fine," Mahaad said gently, wiping his hands off on his apron and giving Atem a soft little pat on the back

"Atem only wimpered, face in hands, and taking a shaking breath

"But what if it IS a date?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"What if it's a date and we fall in love and then he finds out I'm a werewolf and he hates me?"

Marik, who had been taste-testing one of the new peanut-brittle-and-toffee confections they had been experimenting with, bit a peice off with a loud _snap_ , staring at the bakery owner with wide eyes

"... Ok, I think Atem has officially gone down hill into _insanity_ ,"

Mahaad just kept rubbing Atem's back comfortingly, trying to stir some feelings of confidence in him, as Mana stepped over to Marik and nudged his side

"Don't worry about it, I baked a confidence serum into those cupcakes he's icing, he just has to eat one and this will all be fixed,"

"Good idea," Marik nodded, clearing his throat

"Atem, why don't you eat a cupcake? It might make you feel better,"

Atem released a shakey breath, nodding slowly and staring up at the chocolatey treats listlessly

"Perhaps..." he mumbled, reaching for one of the desserts, only for his head to jerk up at the sound of the bell above the door jingling

"He's here early! I can smell the oil!"

"Atem wait-!"

Before he could be stopped, the werewolf had taken off, tray of cupcakes in hand, to the front

"... Surely he's still going to eat one, right?" Mana asked slowly

"Honestly, the only thing I'm sure about at this point is our Alpha's total and utter humiliation," Marik said with a low sigh

Atem, in the mean time, was none the wiser, just smiling anxiously at Yugi- who had now changed into a nice gothic lace skirt and off-the-shoulder top, out of his previously oil-covered clothes from before

....... And even more beautifull at that

"Wow..." Atem breathed dreamily, his eyes practically having turned into hearts at this point

"You .. you look nice," he added, a bit more loudly as Yugi approached, his face a little red

"Thank you, so do you,"

"I-I do?"

Atem had flour on his face and hadn't changed clothes, he was wearing an apron with chocolate stains on it and he was absolutely certain that there was some sugar in his hair from opening a bag of it earlier

He didn't look nice at all, Yugi was just a sweetheart

"Well yes, you... you _still_ look nice, I mean," Yugi corrected with a cough, taking a step closer to the counter

"Oh! Macarons!" Atem gasped suddenly

"I'm so sorry, they're still in the kitchen,"

"It's ok, really, it doesn't have to b-"

"I'll go get them, would you like a cupcake in the mean time? I mean, to- to sample, because, you like sweets? My freind Mana made these but I iced them and-"

"I'd love a cupcake, chocolate is my favorite," Yugi said quickly, trying to staunch the verbal bleeding that poor Atem was currently suffering from

The baker responded with a quiet sigh of releif and a jerky nod, dashing into the kitchen and heading for the plate full of macarons on the counter

"Atem... please tell me you didn't give Yugi one of tho-"

"Sorry Mana, I have to go, we'll talk later," Atem dismissed quickly, hurrying back out to the main half of the bakery and setting a tray of macarons down on the counter

"Here they are,"

Yugi, who was half-way through one of the cupcakes now, just smiled sweetly at the werewolf and leaned forward, his eyes seeming a bit darker and a little more self-assured as he did

"Wow, they look great, you're very talented Atem,"

"Oh.. ah... thank you..."

Yugi only hummed, still grinning, his eyes never leaving contact with Atem's

"Maybe for our next date I could show you something _I'm_ talented at,"

... Next.... date....?

"N-Next date...?"

"Mm-hm, I mean, provided you're interested, ofcourse,"

"Y-Yes! Yes I am, I'm very interested, I just um... am surprised at the offer, that's all,"

"You shouldn't be," Yugi noted casually, his expression soft and sweet, but... not seductive, not teasing, just honest

"I mean, you're sweet, you're talented, you're beautifull, you're kind... in all honesty I'm kind of shocked that you're not already taken,"

"You.... are....?" Atem squeaked, his face turning red once more

"Absolutely, I really thought that you'd be taken when we first met, you're so adorable... especially with how shy you are,"

Wich, ofcourse, did nothing for Atem's shyness except make it worse

"You ah.... you seemed rather shy yourself ..."

"Oh I am, I .. actually I'm really not sure what's gotten into me all of a sudden, but it's like I just ... _know_ ... that you and I are going to be together, somehow... I can't explain it, but I know it all the same,"

Atem smiled sweetly, picking up a macaron from the plate and handing it to his new ... _date_ , because it was too soon for "boyfreind" at the moment

"I think that intuition of your's is correct, and I gladly accept your invitation to date,"

Yugi absolutely _beamed_ , looking like a kid at Disneyland

"Then ... are you busy later tonight? I know you still have to close up the shop,"

"We can do that for him!!" Mana suddenly shouted, barging out from the kitchen and waving emphatically at the two of them

"He can leave early! Go on, go on!" she insisted, waving Atem along, much to his surprise

"Well?" Yugi smirked, holding his hand out for the other

"I ah.... sure, just... let me get this apron off and um... clean up just a little bit," he replied, darting off into the kitchen and leaving Mana and Yugi alone

"So.... are you the one who put confidence-serum in these cupcakes, or was that someone else?" Yugi asked casually

He didn't seem upset, or even teasing, he just seemed legitimately curious

Mana, on the other hand, looked as though her entire world had just been cracked in half

"What - ... how did you know-.....?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm a wolf myself, I know all about magic,"

"What- ... but... if you're a wolf too then why does Atem think you're human?"

"He probably can't notice my scent because of my being a mechanic, I spend all day surrounded by strong scents like gasoline and oil, even after I clean up a little it tends to linger so alot of people have a hard time noticing my true scent beneath it, unless they _also_ spend the day with mechanics, but Atem spends his time here surrounded by sweets so..."

"Right... makes sense," Mana nodded slowly

"I hate to ask but could you tell him sooner rather than later? He's going to lose his mind here,"

"Oh ofcourse! I'm not cruel," Yugi laughed playfully

"I'll tell him once we're alone, I want to land that blow gently," although was it really landing a blow if it was _good_ news...?

"How did you know about the serum again? It doesn't exactly have a scent..."

"Common sense honestly, I came in here feeling anxious as usual, bit into the cupcake and now I feel completely calm and ... more confident than I can ever remember feeling, my freind Mai is a witch too, I'm rather familiar with all of this,"

"I-I see..."

So she hadn't been as subtle as she thought

"I should probably tell him that too, honestly, before it wears off and I'm back to a stuttering mess,"

Even if that wouldn't happen for several hours, he didn't want to go on one date with the guy and then in the next date be back to his usual shy self, that might give off the wrong signals

"Probably... oh! But, why don't you take a cupcake with you too, to give to him? Poor Atem might blush himself into an early grave if he goes on like this, especially with your confidence streak,"

"You have a good point," Yugi chuckled, taking one of the cupcakes right as Atem came back out of the kitchen

"Are you ready to go Atem?" Yugi smiled brightly

"I am! Just um... where are we going?" Atem asked, pouring some macarons into a box so that Yugi could sample some on the way to... wherever they were going

As that _was_ the entire point of the original date, after all

"I'm afraid it's a surprise, but you trust me right?" Yugi asked, looping his fingers with the baker's just as soon as he was close enough

Atem's skin was so deliciously warm and soft.... it reminded him of the baked goods that his date so lovingly worked on

"I- ... I do," he promised softly, squeezing Yugi's hand as they left the bakery

"I'd offer to take you on my motorcycle but as we're both carrying baked goods I'm not sure that's the best idea,"

"Oh no worries, I can drive us, I drove my car here, and that'll give me the opportunity to try your darling macarons, wich .. by the way, perhaps, wile I do that, you can snack on this lovely cupcake I brought with me?"

Blinking, Atem just smiled peacefully and exchanged his box of macarons for the cupcake, taking a bite as Yugi lead him to his car

It was definitely.... odd... for a first date

But the way Yugi saw it, if this evening went the way he expected, there would be plenty more dates after to be a little bit more normal


End file.
